Deacidization is required before a raw natural gas or any other gaseous mixture that contains significant amounts of acid gas, such as hydrogen sulfide (H2S), carbon dioxide (CO2), NOx, SOx, or similar contaminants, can be utilized. The deacidization process reduces the acid gas impurity in the gaseous mixture to acceptable levels. This is commonly done with an amine gas treatment process. Amine gas treatment processes are common in various types of industrial settings, such as refineries, natural gas processing plants, and petrochemical plants. Amine gas treatment processes include the processes utilizing aqueous solutions of amines to remove acid gas, such as H2S and CO2, from natural gases.